Fairy Tail Songs: Gazille and Levy
by OtterPixi
Summary: Song snippets of Gazille and Levy's relationship through the years.


Rules

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Pairing: Gazille/Levy

E.T – Katy Perry

Levy gazed at Gazille, hypnotized. He was so different from everyone else in the guild. He was so alien, and Levy found that extremely sexy. She wished that he would just come and kidnap her. She sighed dreamily, if only she could combine her fascination with horror and her love for romance and get him to just freakin' kiss her already. Seriously, it was obvious even to Levy that he had some kind of feelings for her.

The Last Night - Skillet

Levy sighed, nails gently scratching at the scars in her wrist. Every since she'd been targeted but gazelle, she'd taken to drawing a knife across her skin for every time she felt the guilt. Guilt for not being strong enough to protect Jet and Droy. Guilt for desiring the very person that tortured her.

Gazille found her in the cold snow outside fairy hills surrounded by blood.

I believe I can Fly – R. Kelly

Gazille snuck a glance at the petite little blunette that had brightened his life so considerably. Before Makarov had offered him a place to stay, he'd seriously considered offing himself to do the world a favor. However, since Levy had come into his life, he'd begun to take life much more seriously because he now had a reason to live – whether she knew that or not. With her in his life Gazille believed he could do anything, even fly, if it meant she would smile.

He snuck another glance at her, catching her looking at him, and with a small smile he tilted his head in recognition to the little fairy woman. Levy returned the gesture with a smile of her own, and in that moment, nothing else mattered.

That don't impress me much – Shania Twain

Levy Mcgarden rolled her eyes. Jet and Droy were badgering her about going out with them again, and annoyed she brushed them off, not impressed with their valiant attempts for woo her. She knew they were both just talk, nothing that would keep her warm at night. Even if she was even the slightest bit inclined to take them up, she wouldn't because she was claimed. No pretty boys or geniuses for her. Her bed partner was much better that either could be, he kept her warm in ways Jet and Droy couldn't even dream of doing. With a glare of her mossy green eyes, she sent them on their way with a "Not impressed, boys."

Bad Medicine – Bon Jovi

Levy looked at the dark man approaching her with a shiver of anticipation. She'd been to several doctors, thinking she was sick, but they had all sent her away, telling to go find herself a boyfriend or something, since they only thing wrong with her was that she was love sick. So she approached the object of her affection, a certain rough dragon slayer. Beckoning him to come with her, she prepared to dose herself in the worst kind of medicine of all, the kind that created lifelong addictions. Despite what the rest of the guild might think, he was the only medicine she needed. And judging by the look in his hungry red eyes, his sentiments were the same as her.

New Divide – Linkin Park

Gazille shuddered in his sleep, dreams of lighting and small blue haired figures being crucified. Shooting up his bed, he automatically reached for the body next to him, reassuring himself that the blunette was unharmed and safe. He held her close, ignoring her sleepy mumbles.

That nightmare, the one with Laxus shooting lighting at Levy haunted him even now, 15 years later. His own nightmare, the pain he caused her when he crucified her, haunted him even more and this night, like every other night that he has awoken, he wonders how her ended up with the delicate fairy,.

You Spin me Round – Dope

He didn't know her name. He didn't know anything about her, and he really didn't want to either, but even as he painted the Phantom Lord symbol on her slender, toned belly, he felt himself start to care about the blue haired fairy that he'd picked to torture. Shaking that thought off and praying to any god that might be listening for her to forgive him, he bolted her to the tree. That night though, all he saw was big mossy green eyes.

Defying Gravity – Wicked

Boosting his little mate onto his shoulders so she could reach a book off a shelf he couldn't reach, he realized something. He had everything he needed, but shouldn't have wanted. He made a note to thank Juvia and Master Makarov for bringing him into Fairy Tail, because without it he would never have gotten his little Levy. With Levy, he was unlimited, and nothing they couldn't do. He would never speak it out loud but because of her, he defied gravity. He's become a nicer person, and didn't contemplate maiming his guild mates too often because she lifted him up and he grounded her. As long as he had Levy no one could bring him down.

Face to Face – Daft Punk

He looked at the little fairy. "I'm sorry Levy, this is might fault. I was afraid and that blinded me." He knelt at her feet, hands resting on her hips. He bowed his head, not wanting to look up and see his woman's tears. She rested a hand on his head, threading her slender fingers through that thick dark locks that fell around his face.

From This Moment On – Shania Twain

Levy wrapped her arms around her new husband as he dashed through Fairy Tail, ducking various flying objects and random spouts of liquor. She giggled as she thought of how her dreams had come true because of the most unlikely man. From villain to hero, Gazille had suffered a lot and finally gained his reward – Levy. She giggled again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Gazille Redfox, as long as I live."

/

A/n I was bored so I decided to contribute to the Gazille/Levy love.

I dont own the characters.


End file.
